Kaiser Cruger
Kaiser Cruger is a professor character played by Jacob Roach. Stats Basics Voice His greatness Sir Crispin Freeman Species Human with faunus heritage Backstory Born a frail child, Kaiser was one half of a set of twins Fathered by now legendary huntsman Royce Cruger and Nylella Atroxiton. Early life wasn’t easy for Kaiser, he always seemed to be sick and bed ridden, and when he was well enough to go to school he was constantly picked on. He didn’t have the defiance of his father nor the courage and strength of his mother, who he looked up to more than anyone. However, things weren’t so bad. He did have his childhood friend to always run off the bullies and keep him entertained while he was sick as well as his sister, who he has a strong bond with. Though, things took a nose dive when, on the twins 14th birthday, their mother was reported dead after a simple extermination mission turned into a fight against an entire nest, 1500 strong. Everyone was crushed by this, but Kaiser and his father the most. For years, a void filled him. Even when attending Beacon and being around his sister and closest friend, something inside him just felt empty, however, it taught him to stand on his own 2 feet when Grimm Beacon. He managed to prevent anymore of his family dying but lost an arm in the process of protecting his childhood friend and future wife. After Beacon, Kaiser became a lead researcher and respected scientist for the Atlas government as well as a father of 2 sets of twins, attempting to find ways to combat the Grimm using information acquired by his infamous great grandfather Rex Cruger. Though the research took a turn for the unexpected when Kaiser and his team created something….Horrifying. An almost immortal Grimm, capable of adapting to seemingly every form of extermination. Burning, electrocution, dismemberment, even lethal doses of radiation all failed…Well…..Not failed as the creature did die, but it would never dissipate and always come back and become immune to whatever killed it. Fearing what else might happen, Kaiser and his team put the creature in cryostasis until a more pegmatite means would be found. Needing to take a break (And in fear of what his wife would do to him if he overworked himself) Kaiser was accepted into Shade as a professor of Biology, much like his father when he was a professor at Beacon. Personality Kaiser is a classic boy scout, always wanting to do the right thing even at the cost of his own well being Resume Occupation Professor of Biology and lead scientist and researcher of Atlas. Education Signal, Beacon Combat Weapon Eltar- A rifle/lance that shoots various dust rounds and his robotic arm, equipped with Iron Man style regulars Semblance Physical Augmentation- Kaiser can increase his physical attributes (Such as strength, speed, durability etc.) While said augmentations can be powerful, it’s only one at a time unless he reaches a rare point of anger in which all of his physical abilities become immeasurable known as ‘Burning Lion Heart’ In this state he can use the ‘Speed of Sound Crash’ in which, if the right conditions are met, can punch something so hard that it breaks the sound barrier. Granted this can only happen using his robotic arm and his aura levels as well as his physical body can handle it. Future Outlook Character Development Nothing really planned out yet. Intended Career Is already best dad Goals Find a way to destroy his creation before it becomes too powerful Other Notes Gallery Kaiser.png Category:Characters